rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Turn of History
__TOC__ Paris is an ancient city full of all kinds of actors. But what a strange actor rushed into the Perfume Museum? Citizens and police are confused. Why is this strangely dressed man is running about the city and attacks everyboddy? We have to deal with him immediately! Solve the riddle od the mysterious stranger and get ready for the new adventures on the pirate island. Stop the pirates from making a mess in Paris and get a reward. But prepare for a tough fight: there is still life in the old pirates! Common Tongue Butler Alfred: The pirate speaks in Spanish and I don't understand him. He has some antique dictionary. I could try to find a common language with him if not for his knife, I'm afraid that he is going to use it... *You need 3 Curved Knife from Commander Beard (Secrets of Paris) *Get 3 Ancient Dictionary from Commander Beard *Assemble the Ground for Converation Butler Alfred: The ground for conversation was chosen right: the pirate was glad to get back his belongings and a piastre in addition. He told me that he does not understand how he got in this strange world. But he is ready to show the place where he came from. By the way his name is Commander Beard. Island with Dragon Butler Alfred: I wonder! Commander Bead took me to the place binded to a tropical island from faraway past! It is some space-time anomaly! One step forward gets you to the past... But Commander said some beast lives there... *Organize an expedition and feed the dragon *Explore the Pirate Island Butler Alfred: ... Expedition 'Required' *5 Cup with Plasma *5 Gravitation Beverage *5 Vector Diagrams *5 Event Horizan 'Dragon' 'Rewards' Confiscation Melissa: The Professor's lab is missing two devices that can be used as a powerful weapon. I think they were stolen by Commander Beard. You need to intervene! Do not let Commander assemble an arsenal! *You need 3 Destructors from Commander Beard *Get 3 Plasma Radiators from Commander Beard *Assemble the Arsenals Melissa: It is good that you returned all the weapons. Yet I'm afraid that the pirates won't give up their plans. Sooner or later Commander Beard will take his men here and they will obtain modern firearms that will change the course of history. Goodbye Fireworks Melissa: Prepare the explosion - assemble a big bomb. Use long wick for safety reasons. Light it up with the Flintstone. All the necessary things you can get from Commander Beard. Advise him to return to the island - he will not a chance to get there when the Anomaly is gone. *You need 3 Tarred Wicks from Commander Beard *Get 3 Flintstones from Commander Beard *Assemble the Big Bomb Melissa: That's a nice thumble! I was nearly blown off my feet... The explosion annihilated the Anomaly. Pirates are left on their own island in their own time. Now they can't change the course of history - everything stays just like it is. Boarder Chest Visit your neighbours and using Green Emeralds (collected during quests completed above or by purchasing from the store under the Skull Banner) help the pirates and obtain the following items to assemble the Boarder Chest. x'' *You need 5 Fire Dusts from Juggler *Get 5 Fiery Acorns from Hunchback *Assemble the Boarder Chest ''x Get the reward! and status. If you're short before levelling up and still have , make sure to use your energy up before opening the chest.}} Reward: Pirate Chest The Pirate contains: *Creature Summoning Scrolls (15) *Pearls: 1 Pouch (250) *Tarra Cards: Silver (170), Gold (120) *Energy: 1 , 1 *Runes: Large Maya Master Set (2) *Gadgets: 7 , 7 , 7 , 7 , 10 *Charges: Random (10) * : 35.000 * : 1000 *Trophy: Pirate Island Items to Get Search Thingies